The main objectives of the proposed study are to assess zinc nutrition in an aged population and to determine if the problem of hypogeusia, which often causes loss of appetite and also mental depression, is responsive to dietary zinc therapy. Of ancillary interest is the correlation between taste acuity for salt and hypertension. The proposed population to be studied are those aged patients at Indiana State Soldiers Home who are either domiciliary (self-sufficient) or residential (mobile but requiring some medical care). This population consists of about 230 residents with an average age of 75. The initial process will be to screen the total population for zinc nutritional status as determined by hair zinc levels. Taste acuity tests will also be conducted on all subjects. Using these data and data obtained from the subject's medical histories, 40 subjects will be paired. Twenty will be placed in a test group which will receive 15 milligrams of zinc, in the form of zinc sulfate, daily for three months. The pairs to those in the test group will receive a placebo tablet of identical appearance daily during the same period of time. At the end of the dietary treatment zinc nutritional status, as determined by hair analyses and taste acuity, will be determined on the 40 subjects. The institution's diet will be analyzed for zinc content. Data will also be analyzed statistically for correlations between taste acuity for salt and the occurrence and severity of hypertension and for correlations between zinc nutritional status and medical problems, i.e., a history of chronic ulceration of the limbs.